My Davenport Girl
by Kick-12
Summary: Kaz isn't good with feelings, he doesn't know how to know when something is real that was until Bree Davenport came into his life. His world is around her and only her, he can't seem to get her out of his mind. What happens when Kaz finally lets his true feelings out to her?
**Hi there Lab rats elite force fan fiction! I am Kick-12 (Aka Kristina) I not really new to this, I haven't wrote anything that is related with lab rats but I have with Mighty med. This is basically a Braz ship, I really like the ship and I could honestly see Bree and Kaz together in this season.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this, it is suppose to be a 2 part one-shot but maybe I'll make into chapters if you guys really like it. I also am a shipper of Skoliver and hopefully I can put some one shot in this fiction.**

 **Well enjoy the first part and hope to see you guys soon!**

Kaz Pov

"Hey Kaz." I turn to my right to see Oliver and Chase. I nodded at them and they sat next to me on the couch, I liked this. I was hanging out with my friends more instead worrying everyday about a mission.

It was nice.

"Hey guys, What's up?"

"Nothing really but I am really bored. How about we go out and hang out? We haven't done that in a while." Oliver suggested and Chase agreed to it while I kept quiet. I couldn't hang out with them today, but I only knew why.

"I can't hang out with you guys today, but we have to do this tomorrow." I say standing up with no emotion.

"Hold up," Chase puts a hand my arm pulling me back. "Why can't you hand out with us today?"

"Um, too tired to even stand. I just need sleep." I lie trying to make up some silly excuse to not hang out today.

It wasn't like I didn't want t hang out with them, it was just I was already hanging out with another person. I know it sounds silly but maybe I just wanted to hang out with her today.

"Okay come on Kaz, tell us the truth." Oliver told me and I sighed.

"Fine! I am hanging out with Bree today, there I said it!" I didn't know why I snapped, maybe it was because they were bothering me about the whole situation. I mean one day wouldn't kill them anyway.

"Bree, as in my bionic sister Bree?" Chase asks confusingly and I just nod at him.

"I didn't know you liked her that way." Oliver interrupts and my eyes budge out. Like her! I do not.. Okay maybe I like her a little. I don't know but it feel different when she's around, I feel different.

"I don't like her like that," I lied. "She just says that we weren't hanging out and I told her I would hang out with her today."

"Sure, you so like her. You want to kiss her, hug her and hold her hand even, don't worry I was at that stage before and denial is not a good answer." Oliver says smirking at me and I glare at him.

"Okay enough," Chase demands. "That's my sister we are talking about, Now why don't I go talk to Bree and see if you guys can re-cancel and hang out another day."

"No!" I blurted out and they both look at me. Why did I have to open up my big mouth? Couldn't I just say okay.

"No? So you want to hang out with my sister, maybe you do like her." Chase says amusingly while I stood there not knowing what to say. _Make up a lie._ About what though? _Anything just think idiot._

"No, it's.. it's," I sighed. "She asked me to help her study!" I say quickly not even thinking about the words that came out of my mouth, yeah what a great lie right. Now they would totally not believe me.

I mean who would if it was me.

Suddenly laughter filled the air and I rolled my eyes at them. Man can they just give me a break, sure I wasn't the smartest but I wasn't the dumbest either. If that makes sense.

"You!" Oliver points laughing and I glare at his way. "There is no way she asked you that, you have to be make it up."

"Well i'm not, I told her that I would help her then we would hang out together as friends."

"Whoa, whoa," Chase says. "First off if she really did need help on her homework then why would she ask me? I am the smartest person in the world."

I roll my eyes at Chase's smirk. ''Maybe it's because you say things like that! Plus what is the big deal about this anyway? Okay I'm hanging out with someone big deal.''

"If you hadn't notice Kaz, you are hanging out with a girl. You haven't done that since you went to that festival to try and impress Stephanie." I didn't understand what Oliver mean't by that, what was he trying to say that I never hung out with a girl?

"I always hang out with Skylar!" I defended myself but Oliver crossed his arms and smirked.

"Yeah but you didn't like Skylar like that." I sighed, should I just tell them? No, it was going to be a bad idea. I mean how Chase even feel about me dating his bionic sister? And Oliver would be all over my back for liking her.

It's just too hard.

"I don't like Bree like that, can you just give up when I say that?" Oliver and Chase snicker at me and I couldn't to glare at them, man if only I used my powers on them. Blast some fire at them. _No Bree wouldn't like the mess._

Here I go again.

"Okay, Okay fine. If you say you don't like her then you don't, then I guess me and Chase will be heading out. If you want to meet then come to the pizza place in the mall."

I nodded my head at Oliver. "Okay thanks guys." Oliver gave me a small smile and patted my shoulder as he walks by the door. Then Chase comes up close to me as if he didn't want Oliver to hear him.

"Between us, even if you are in denial. Just don't hurt my sister, she hasn't really found the right guy yet." I nod at him not wanting to fight with him about my real feelings for Bree.

"Bye guys." Those were my final words before they walked out of the door. I took a deep breath as I sat on the couch, and put my hands on my lap. What were my feelings for Bree anyway?

Was it real? It had to be. She was just different, more different than Stephanie for sure. She wasn't immature like her, and she was nice to people, she always had a kind heart.

 _And she smells good everyday._

Uh. Ignore that part, but yeah she was just something. Should I even tell her? No that could make our friendship worse, I didn't want to end our friendship because she might not have feelings back to me.

"Hey Kaz." I turned my head to the familiar soft voice. Yet it was the one and only Bree Davenport.

"Hi Bree." I stood up with a wide smile, could I be more obvious about my feelings for her. Yes. "What's up?"

"Well, I actually have to talk to you about something." Her voice seemed unsure and I was getting kinda of worried. What did she have to talk to me about.

She then sat down while I sat down next to her. "Sure, what's going on?"

"Well, do you know how we were suppose to hang out today?" I nod and watched her play with her hands. "Um, well Ryan called me and told me that he wanted to hang out with me, and you know how much a crush I have on him."

Well there goes a pain in my heart. Ryan Lee, of course she would pick him. He lived in the building, to her he was gentleman, sweet, caring and lovable. Though when she is not around he is arrogant, cocky and a jerk.

Yeah I know I sound foolish but I hate how he her wrapped around her fingers.

"Kaz!" Her fingers snapped in my face and I went back to reality. "Were you listening to anything I said?"

"Yeah, you said that you wanted to hang out with Ryan." I say with an uneasy voice myself.

She put her lips together. "So are you okay with that?"

Was I okay with that, no I wasn't. I wanted her for myself today, I didn't even want Ryan in the picture. He doesn't deserve a girl like Bree, she needed someone to keep her close and be there for her. Ryan couldn't do that.

"Yeah," I gritted my teeth at my stupidity. "Yeah I was okay with that."

She then smiles wide at me and flung her arms around me, for a moment I didn't even hug back. "Thank! Thank! Thank you so much Kaz! Next time I promise that we can hang out."

I frown, this is not what I wanted. Bree pulled away with the smile on her face, she stood up to walk away but I couldn't let this happen either.

"Bree, wait," She turns around with a frown on her lips. "I'm not okay with it."

"What?" She says low and I felt my hand go sweaty. What was I scared about anyway, this was Bree we are talking about. Okay not the best way to put it.

"I don't like the idea of you hanging out with Ryan." I try to use force in my voice but it didn't seem right. She wasn't going to take me seriously.

She then starts laughing, "You have to be kidding me," I shook my head at her and her face falls. ''What? Why what's wrong with Ryan?''

"He's a jerk." That was straight forward.

"No he's not! What are you talking about Kaz?" How could she not see it?

I stepped closer, I was calm which was surprising. "He's Bree, you don't see how he is because you are too much dreamy of him. He is rude and arrogant, he is even disrespectful to Mr. Davenport."

It was true, for the longest that we known and we known him for a long time. He was always rude to me, Oliver, Chase and . Sometimes I do anger when I see how disrespectful he is to him.

"Then why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings, he is a bad guy Bree. Just forget about him." I try to convince her but she didn't look like she bought it one bit.

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you saying this Kaz? Are you jealous or something?" Yes, yes I was but I also didn't want her near Ryan.

"No, he's a bad guy Bree. I just don't want you to get hurt, come on let's just hang out today." For a moment I almost thought that worked, but the way she shifted her head seemed like she had already made her choice.

"I can't Kaz, I already told him. I can't just cancel on him."

This time somehow I did receive a little anger from that. "So it's okay to cancel on me but not him?"

"It's different."

"How is it different!?" I snapped angrily taking another step towards her and she cocks her head glaring at me, this was our first fight.

"Because I actually have feelings for him! I might actually love him!" You could say I look taken back at her words, I knew she felt something for him but love. No it couldn't be, I was in a dream or something.

"No you don't." I say low, or hoping it would work like that.

She then pointed a finger at my chest. "You can't tell me how I feel and what I feel for Ryan is real! I love him Kaz."

"Prove it!" I snap back moving closer to her that our foreheads were touching. Our noses were almost touching and my lips were not far from her, but she didn't seem to move away maybe because of her anger.

"If you love him then pull back." I didn't even let her question as I put my lips on hers. At first I could feel gasp under my lips but then she soon responded and moved her lips with mine.

I grab her waist and pull her even closer to me, she put her hands on the side my neck her hand crawling up to my hair. I grunted in process, it did feel good. I didn't know what happen next but somehow she was trapped in the wall.

As we continued to kiss, I titled my head so I could deepen the kiss and she did the same. Our tongues collided and it never felt so right. My hands got lost in her dark soft hair and her got lost in my rough hair.

She pulled away first breathing heavily, our foreheads touching each other as if we were challenging each other. My hand fell onto her cheek and creased her cheekbones while she put her arms to the side.

"I..I." She looked into my eyes, she probably didnt expect me to kiss her. She thought that I saw her as a sister but I knew I saw her more than that.

"Why did you do that?" It was time to tell her my feelings before it was too late, I mean we just kiss.

"Because I am," I stated but a phone rang and I signed. I could almost see that Bree didn't want to go either, but she lightly pushed my chest to get out of my hold.

"Leave it." I say grabbing her hands back and she looked at me and upstairs. She bit her bottom lip and I had another urge to kiss her again.

"I can't, what if it's.. Ryan?" My eyes were hurt and a rush of anger came to me. She was thinking about him? At this moment I wanted to punch a wall or something.

She pulled herself away from me and went upstairs giving me one last look before her body disappeared. I just stood there trying to cooperate what actually happened a couple of minutes ago.

I was an idiot.

How could I think about kissing her? Maybe she really didn't like me that but then why would she kiss me back? All these thoughts were hurting my brain, all because I couldn't stop thinking about Bree.

Minutes later Bree came back downstairs and just stared at me. It was awkward I could tell but in all honestly all I could think about is our kiss. What she even going to tell Ryan? Not like their dating anyway.

"It was Ryan, he's going to pick me up early. He should be here soon." She says and I felt my heart break. She wanted to go and I knew that she wanted me to let her. I guess I couldn't really force her to stay but I could try.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Well here comes more awkwardness. I guess I should try to fix this, maybe this went too far.

"Bree..."

"Stop!" Her voice rose more with anger. "I don't to hear anything about that kiss, I don't know why you did it or what gave you the idea but I don't even want to talk about it."

"You're going to have to sooner or later," I muttered to lowly so she couldn't hear but then again she was bionic. "If you listen to me then you would know that Ryan is not the right guy for you!"

"Then who is? You."

"I don't know," She raised her brows at me. "Maybe, but Ryan is not for sure."

"Stop Kaz! I just need time alone to figure things out, and I am going out with Ryan." She snapped as her eyes narrow at me. I felt a ping in my chest as she continues to talk about Ryan, it was killing me.

Then the door knocks and I almost wanted to jump and punch Ryan who was behind the door. Bree looks at me then starts walking to the door. I had to stop her.

"I am," I yell and she stops for a second. "I am jealous but not of Ryan, I'm jealous that you are spending time with him and not with me. I'm jealous that you like him and not me."

Her head twirls to look at me, she backs away from the door and walks towards me a little. ''Why now? Out of any time you pick to say this, you say it now. Why Kaz?''

"I don't know." The door knocks again and Bree looks at me and the door.

She rolls her eyes. "I don't have time for this Kaz, I have to go. I'll see you in when I come back." She was leaving, god I was such an idiot. Why couldn't I just tell her I like her.

"I'm a coward." I say to her as she walks to the door. She stops again and the knocking goes again. Can this guy chill? I swear Davenport is going to need a new door after this.

"Just a minute." Bree yells at the door and the knocking stops. She turns around with her arms crossed, I could tell she looks unsure by me.

"I'm a coward Bree," I take steps toward her. "I tried to hide my feelings for you for a long time but I could never seem to let you go. I don't know how you feel about me but I don't want to lose you."

It felt like we were in the position that we were in a couple minutes ago. My hands reach up and hold her cheeks, my forehead was touching her and I could almost hear her breath hitched.

"I like you." I whisper so lowly and clench my jaw at how stupid I was not to tell her earlier. "Just don't go. Please."

"I have too," Her voice breaking and I watched as she removed my hands from her cheeks. She takes a deep breath and goes to the door, this time opening it. I am seen by an annoyed Ryan.

I wish I could left him there for hours.

"You ready now babe?" My fits are tight at the last word, I knew they weren't dating he was doing that to make me mad. It was working, but I could tell that Bree was uncomfortable by it.

"Yeah, sorry it took long but i'm good now." I roll my eyes as I walk away from them. I go upstairs and sit on one of the stairs not being able to see them. I heard the door close and I take a deep breath.

What was I going to do now? I ruffle my hair in anger, I was so stupid sometimes. Why did I even kiss her? It's obvious that she doesn't even want to be with me. How could I not see that?

I knew now that this girl was not going to be out of my mind.

 **So what do you guys think? Should I keep going or end it here? I also want to know the people who ship Braz, I really haven't seen many people who write fanfics by them. I see a lot of Broliver (Pretty sure it's from that one contest though) and also Skoliver but not many. I don't know I'm just curious.**

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this and hopefully review it. Thanks and hope to see you guys soon.**

 **-Kristina**


End file.
